Kon Kills Ichigo
by allydog509
Summary: Kon thinks about how he killed Ichigo's body while Ichigo was away in battle. One shot.


Kon Kills Ichigo

 **A/N:** **Hi, I'm Ally! I'm still relatively new to this site, at least the profile and publishing part of it. This is my first story on here and I hope I can get some good, or bad, criticism on here. Um, I would like it if you put helpful things in the reviews, rather than "it sucks" or "i like this". If that is too much to ask, well, I'll be damned, people really are lazy. Lol, but I'm still serious about the helpful part. If you could do that, I'd be grateful. Also, thank you in advance for any type of review, helpful or otherwise. Hope you guys enjoy this! (It's actually a past part in another story I'm working on, but it isn't shown in the story.)**

 **Edit: I wound up changing almost the entire layout of the story, namely which person it's in. It's in third person now and I hope it follows the rules, I was never very good at following guidelines. It's also way more depressing than before and I need to take humor off of my genre thing. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, everything would be very depressing.**

Kon Kills Ichigo

It was a nice day outside, cloudy and about to rain, but it was always nice before then. Ichigo had left to the Soul Society, the war was still going after those few months and he left Kon in charge of his body in the meanwhile. Kon decided he'd go for a walk before it started raining. He may not mind being wet, but he didn't really want to have to dry off afterwards and feel cold when he got back. He put on hi- Ichigo's shoes and walked out the house, coat in hand.

He could feel that it was going to rain soon, it was probably going to be storming rather than a shower like the anchorman said.

"Meh, that's fine", he muttered to himself as he walked.

Kon looked around himself. It really was nice, especially the part where he wasn't a stuffed lion. It started raining. It was a, surprisingly, hard rain, even considering he thought it was going to storm. Kon quickly donned his rain coat as the wind picked up a little.

He looked to his left. Across the street a woman ran by. Kon, as per usual, gawked at her, when something fell from her purse. He noticed it and thought that she'd fall for him if he gave it to her.

He stepped off the sidewalk, a loud screech coming from a little ways down the street and getting closer. He paid no mind, until, out the corner of his eye, he saw it. An suv skidding down the road. Tires not gaining traction on the wet road and brakes not working. It rammed into his side and he could hear the cracking of h- Ichigo's bones before the impact caused the pill to fly out of Ichigo's mouth. The small pill, Kon, watched as a small group of people gathered. Some started dialling for an ambulance and checking his pulse, while others gasped or shouted in fear.

Kon could understand why they gasped or shouted. Ichigo's body was mangled. His neck was at an odd angle, body twisted, and blood pooled around the scene. Kon was, admittedly, afraid. He'd also have to tell Rukia how this happened. She'd be pissed and so would Ichigo, which is another reason to be scared. He did not look forward to that meeting.

Too bad, it seems fate was not, and might not ever be, on his side. Rukia just so happened to have stumbled upon the scene. Kon wanted to run, but he was only a pill. He did not look forward to this meeting. At all.

Rukia took notice of the green pill and a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she walked closer to him. Kon wanted to flee and was on the verge of metaphorical tears as he watched her come ever closer. She picked him up between her index and thumb.

"Kon, what the hell did you do", she asked, feigning calmness as she took the lion from the small backpack she brought along. She stuffed him in the toy's mouth and watched as Kon took over the toy.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do it! Honest, Rukia! I really didn't mean to", Kon blubbered out as he thought about what she might do to him. ' _She's gonna rip me apart_ ', he thought meekly as tears brimmed his eyes.

Rukia stuffed him in her bag and walked to Ichigo's house, muttering about how Kon was an idiot. She was in the living realm for one day. One day. And this is what happens. She was really angry and annoyed this time. Though, she couldn't put the blame on Kon. Not fully at least, because the driver was at fault as well. She wanted to tear them both a new one. She grumbled some more as she walked into Ichigo's house.

Rukia dropped Kon in Ichigo's room and, to Kon, looked like a demon born and raised in hell. He shivered in fear as she picked him up.

And... only hit him a few times... Kon was confused. She, normally, would've gone all out on him for something stupid like that and he wouldn't blame her for it, either.

"You-you idiot", she stuttered as she put him on the bed. "You idiot! It isn't your fault. It-it happens", she said, trying to pull herself together after the realization that Ichigo could never go back to his real body started to fully sink in.

Kon really wanted to cry at that point. He didn't really like seeing his friends upset, especially not because of him. He decided he at least wanted to apologize some how. Though, it was always hard trying to apologize to Rukia. He never really knew how to do that, always too afraid of getting hit. But, this time, this time was different. He made a huge mistake. A mistake you couldn't just fix like that and everything would be okay again. He stood on the bed and gave Rukia a hug. He felt too horrible to really think about her breasts or anything. He just wanted to apologize and that's how he was going to do it. She hugged him back, a tear escaping her guard. Kon cried, too. Their best friend could never return to his body ever again..


End file.
